Consumers' and industrial desires on coating appearance are diversified. Sometimes, a preference is given to coatings having low gloss or low luster. These desires present challenges to coating industry for producing coatings that have varied appearances including low gloss or low luster with reduced shining, reflecting light, glitter, sparkle or sheen. For some industrial or transportation uses, anti-glare coatings having very low gloss are desired. Typically, such coatings with low gloss are produced by incorporating a matting agent, also known as a flattener, which imparts matting effect into a coating composition. The matting agent can comprise inorganic particles, such as silicon compound particles. Typically, gloss value of a coating is measured after the coating is produced. Currently, repeated testing and trial are needed to produce a coating having a desired gloss value. Coating manufacturers are typically providing a series of premixed coating products that each can be used to produce a coating having a certain range of gloss values. Such premixed coating products lack flexibility, especially when a desired gloss value is not covered by the premixed coating products.